Bored
by iceprincess263
Summary: What does Jane do when she's bored? This can never be a good thing. Read and find out. Characters a little OOC. First fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

**A/N:** The characters are a little OOC. I would like to dedicate this to all of my team mates of Team Jane/Alec! You guys rock!

Jane POV:

When you live in the same place for hundreds of years you start to get bored. I decided I want to have a little fun for once. I have to figure out who I wated to have fun with.

"What are you doing, Alec?" I asked my twin brother. He's usually my partner in crime. Whe have a way of getting out of trouble.

"Aro wants me to run some errands. Something about two clans going at each other and they are going to dispose us all. Aro doesnt want that to happen." He sighed. He was obviously thinking about something to do. "What are you planning to do anyways?"

"I'm bored so i want someone to play with." I stated simply.

"Why dont you go ask Felix? He's moping around the caslte somewhere." Saying this, he gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

I walked around the castle until I spotted Felix. I had fun ideas of what I want to do with him. I put my innocent grin on my fance and walked up behind him and poked him in the side. He jumped becuase he obviously didnt hear me approch.

"felix are you busy right now?" He looked at me like I was growing an extra head. Well...the last time I asked him this he ended up playing tea party. He was the laughing stock of the castle for a while.

"I'm helping your brother. He just doesnt know it that yet." He winked at me and quickly left. He know I was up to no good. An idea popped into my head. I knew the right person to call.

I skipped to my room and grabbed my cell phone. I punched in the phone number and listened to it ring. She finally picked up. "Hey Alice, Its Jane. I want to do something, but I need your help." The other end was quiet for a few minutes.

"What do you have in mind? I'll love to help. Oh we should go shopping sometie. I love shopping in Italy They have the best clothes." She said this in a rush. If I wasnt a vampire I wounld be able to catch what she said. Alice loves to shop. Whenever she's in Italy she drags me and Heidi to go with her.

"Well I was thinking about playing dress up with Demetri. What shade of lipstick should I use. I was thinking a soft pink. Would that go with the red dress and black heels?" I had no clue of what to do.

"I thought you didn't know what you were doing." She laughed. "I tought you well. Take Pictures and send them to me and I'll show them around." She always has the best ideas.

"Thanks Alice, Your a great help." I snapped the phone shut and left my room. I went down the hall and found Demetri. This is going to a fun night.

What will little Jane do... Review and find out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters.

**A/N: **Sorry about the typo's in the last chapter. I noticed them a little late.

Chapter 2: Jane POV

"Hey Demetri. I know your not doing anything so lets go play." He looked like me cautiously.

"Fine. What are we going to be playing? Should I be scared?" At that I had to laugh. He actually looked kind of scared.

"It's a suprise. But don't worry its some harmless fun." Little did he know I was going to email the pictures to Alice. "Come on, lets go to my room." We walked down the hall to my room. "Have a seat. I'll be right back."

I walked down to Heidi's room. I knocked softly. I know she can hear me. "Come in." I slowly opened the door. She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Heidi, I'm playin dress up with Demetri and I was wondering if I could borrow you make up?" She looked up and smiled at me. She pointed over to her dresser telling me that I could borrow it. "Oh, and can you come over to my room in like 15 minutes with your digital camera? Alice wanted to see pictures of it. Even though she probably already seen the out come of it." She nodded and I left the room.

Once I was back to my room I opened my closet and took out a dress I used to use when I played dress up with Alec. Demetri looked over at me and he lost all the expression on his face. He started to get up but I pushed him back down.

"This will be better for you if you dont struggle because you'll be down in a minute if you do." Horror flicked back across his face. I laughed quietly. I turned and opened up Heidi's make-up case. I found the colors I wanted and turned to Demetri with a wicked grin on my face.

"Do we have to play _this_ game? This is just cruel and unusal punishment.I'll do anything just not this." He's being a baby. He'll just have to get over it.

"Close your eyes or your going to have eye shadow in places you don't want it." He slowly closed his eyes and I started to apply the make-up.

I looked over his make-up when I finished it. I was pleased with my work. Now time for the dress. I went over and picked up the dress. I handed it to Demetri and he slowly took it. He walked into my bathroom and put it on. One thing is missing. Where is Heidi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jane POV**

"Can I get out of this dress now? Its starting to itch and I feel like a clown." He's starting to get antsy.

"No. Not yet." I said slightly annoyed. I wonder if he suspects anything is up yet? I highly doubt it. Demetri isn't that bright after all.

"What are we waiting for? I'm not going to walk around the halls of the castle. People will see. Can I please change?" I laughed. I'm debating if I want to tell him or not. As if right on cue Heidi decided to grace us with her presence.

"About time your here. I asked you to be here ten minutes ago. He was getting annoying." When I looked over to Demetri he looked embarrassed that I included Heidi. Time to feel bad. Okay that time is over. "Did you bring the camera?" Demetri was now trying to get out of the room but Heidi caught him in time.

"Yes I did. I was late because Alice called me to make sure I brought the camera. I told her once I took the pictures I would e-mail them to her. She's excited as usual." Of course Alice is excited. When is she not?

"Great! Take the pictures so he can get out of that dress. Should we put posters up around the castle, too? That would be great." Demetri was now in the process of getting his picture taken with an embarrassed look on his face. If he was human he would be blushing worse then Bella.

"I think we should. I know Alice is going to show them to all of her family plus the Denali clan. Who knows who they'll show. Why not add the rest of the castle." Demetri was looking more uneasy. This is so much fun. Maybe I should be bored more often.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this to me. This is so embarrassing. I would never do this to any of you guys. Okay, maybe I would, but please dont do this." His cell phone went off and he picked it up. "Alice, please. You dont need to see these pictures you already know how I look. You what! Bella wants to see too! I cant believe this. You guys are so mean." He started dry sobbing. "Okay, Alice, You win. Just remember this next time you go come to Italy. I'll make sure that all of the stores are closed when you go to go shopping." With that he snapped his phone shut.

I allowed Demetri to change and take a shower. Heidi went to her room and e-mailed them to Alice. Today was fun. Next time I think I'm going to do this to Aro. So many ideas so much time to do it.

AN: Should I write a sequal to this with her playing Dress up with Aro or not? Well click that little button below to review.


	4. Authors Note

Author Note:

Spottedlilly gave me the idea to add another Jane adventure on to this one. I decided that it would be fun to do. I'll update tonight with a new Jane adventure. I'm just going to add it on to here. Well thats the end of my rant. Have fun!

Marissa


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters.**

**A/N:** It took me a while to figure out what I want little Jane to do and who she wants to do it with. My friend Beth gave me this wonderful idea and I loved it. I hope you like this one. The sequal to the first three chapters is called Aro's Turn. I know its not too original. I might add a some little stories on to there as well. If you have any ideas just let me know. I'm always up for new ideas. We'll see what happens... Well on to the story

**Chapter 4: **Jane POV

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling of my room. I'm trying to think of something to do. I know Demetri isnt doing anything but I did enough damage to him already. I know Heidi is out hunting for us but maybe after we feed. Felix isnt doing anything. That I'm sure of. I got the most wonderful plan. This will be fun.

I went to talk to Felix. He was in his room surfing the web for some new clothes. I don't get why he just don't go and buy them in the stores. He can get them faster and cheaper. But no. He has to be difficult.

"Felix? I'm bored and I was wondering if you wanted to play tag. I'm going to ask Heidi, Alec, and Demetri too. I won't put any make-up on you or anything like that. Its just a game of tag around the castle. Unless you would rather play some other little harmless game." As I said this I gave him the little pouty face that I know he cant resist.

"Okay. Only as long as it's tag and that other people play too. I know you and your little games. You tell people your playing something and end up putting them in pink frilly dresses." He looked at me and then went back to shopping online. What a dork.

I skipped down the hall to Alec's room. I knocked the walked in. He was watching Rent. He loves that movie. "Alec? Do you want to play tag with me and Felix later? I'm thinking about after we feed that way we have more energy. I'm planning on inviting Heidi and Demetri too." This is exciting. I cant wait.

Demetri was next on my list. I went to his room and knocked excitedly. He answered. Once he see's its me his face fell. "What do you want to do to me this time? Everyone is laughing at me. I dont want anything to do with any make-up or frilly dresses you have." He was about to close the door but I quickly put my foot in the door before he could shut it all the way.

"Me,Felix,and Alec are having a game of tag and would like you to join. I'm also inviting Heidi. I'm sorry about the other night. It was fun but I'm sorry I humiliated you. I promise you. Nothing embarrassing will happen." I said this and looked down at my feet. He started laughing. Wait. Why was he laughing? Did I have something on my face?

"I was just joking with you. I find it funny what you did to me. It's even better that everyone is laughing at me. It makes me emotionally stronger. If I was someone like Edward I would be hiding from everyone. I don't want that to happen. I can't believe you fell for that. Priceless. Oh, and I would love to play tag. I want to beat Felix. He's been bragging about winning in darts. I'm so gonna beat him. It's on" He said this and I started laughing. How could I be so stupid. I usually can see through his jokes.

"See you soon." I shut the door and went back to my room. What am I going to do until Heidi gets back? I'll go watch Rent with Alec. Wonder what food Heidi will bring back tonight.

I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the game. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I eventually will get there.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.

A/N: I know its late but its here. Let the games begin.

Chapter 5: JPOV

After we ate, I talked to Heidi. She agreed to join us in the game. The two of us walked around the castle telling everyone that we would be playing in fifteen minutes and we would be meeting at my room. That seemed like the best place to meet.

Everyone arrived at my room on time. If we don't waste too much time we can have a few hours to play. "Here are the rules. You have to be tagged three times in order to be it. You can't hide in rooms. You can't leave the castle. You pretty much have to be in clear view. Who wants to be it first?" I looked around to see if someone volunteer. No one did. "Fine, I'll be it first. Three. Two. One. Go!"

They all took off in different directions. I figured that Demetri would be the easiest to catch first. I took off down the hall after him. I caught him a few minutes later. "Who should I go after next? I should be able to catch Felix, but I'm not sure. What do you think." After a minute of thinking he finally replied.

"Go after Heidi. She's wearing heels so she might be easier to catch then Felix." I remember exactly which way she went. Going down the hall she went, I spotted Alec. Okay, change of target. I quietly ran up behind him and tagged him.

"Got you! See you I'm going after Heidi. Remember, I can tag you two more times before your it. Same with Demetri." I continued walking down the hall. You know? I forgot to ask Aro for permission before playing. I'll just try not to get caught.

Two minutes later I spotted Heidi. She was looking up at the ceiling, for an unknown reason. I went up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked down and smiled. "I didnt know you realized I went down this hall. Oh well. I have two more turns right? Felix has been calling me non-stop. He's paranoid. I think you should go give him a good little scare." She ran off in the direction I came from.

Three hallways and three minutes later, I spotted Felix. He was chewing his finger nails. "Hi Felix! I got you. You where the hardest person to catch. But I caught you. Well you got two more tags till your it so use them wisely. I'm going to tag whoever now. I've already got everyone once. Watch your back. You'll never know when I'm coming. Oh, and don't call Heidi ever minute. She's getting annoyed." With that I ran down the hall way and spotted Demetri. He's so easy to catch.

I went up and tagged him "One more time and your it. I'm not going in any order of tagging people so if I see you, I'll tag you. Watch your back." I took off down a different hallway. I didn't spot anyone there so I turned around and went down the next hallway.Still nobody. I went down the hallway I just came from and spotted Felix. I sped up and tagged him.

"One more time Felix." I sped off and in the same hallway I found Demetri. His back was turned to me and he look distracted. I went up to him excitedly and tagged him.

"Your it!" I looked at why he was so distracted. "Uh-oh!" There stood Aro. I'm in for it now. I really should have asked him for permission first.

"Uh-oh is right young missy. Your in deep trouble. You never asked me if you could play tag. I would have said yes. You can't go outside of the castle for a week. The only exception to that is if it's for duty. Now go to your room. Demetri go find everyone and tell them the game is over." He walked away as if he didnt do anything.

"He's a party pooper!" I whispered to Demetri

"I heard that! Make it two weeks!" He yelled over his shoulder. This gives me plenty of time to come up with my next activity. This will be plenty of fun!

Well here it is. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it. I'll update again tonight. Well I hope you guys liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Twilight**_** or**_** New Moon **_**or the characters.**

**A/N: I had this suggested to me and I was thinking about doing this. It took me a few minutes to get this figured out so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: JPOV**

Being grounded for two weeks has allowed me to plan out my next game plan. I'm going to ask as many guards around the castle if they want to play hide and go seek. Last time I played this game I went to hide and no one found me. Now that I'm able to leave the castle we can play this out in the woods behind the castle. This is going to be fun. I'm going to ask permission this time though. Time to go get my team mates.

I went around the castle looking for some people to play. The first person I ran into was Felix. "Felix, I'm planning on playig hide and go seek. I was wondering if you want to play? It will be fun. We can play it outside in the woods at night. I'm going to ask Aro for permission this time. I'm also going to ask him if he wants to play with us. Are you in?" Hopefully he'll say yes.

"Okay, as long as I can hide first. I don't want to be it first." That seems fair enough

"Okay! Sure you can hide first. Thanks for playing." I skipped off searching for someone else to play with. I ran right into Marcus. He would be fun to play with.

"Marcus, Felix and I are going to play hide and go seek. Do you want to play? We are playing at night fall in the woods out back. I'm going to ask permission first this time. Are you in?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Okay, but I'm hiding first."

"Thank you so much" I ran over and gave him a hug. He cautiously hugged me back. I skipped off down the hallway. I found Aro. There's no better time to ask him.

"Aro? is it alright if Felix, Marcus, and I play a gaime of hide and go seek out back in the woods at night fall? You can join us too. That is if you want to. You don't have to but it would be more fun if you did." Time to pout my little burgendy eyes. "Please, Aro. This would be fun."

"Alright. I'll do it as long as I can be it first. I like finding you crazy people. I'll meet you out back as soon as the sun sets. See you there kido." He laughed and walked away. This night is going to be really fun. I continued down the hall and found Alec. I know my brother will play too, but I just have to ask him.

"Alec, Aro gave us permission to play hide and go seek in the woods at night fall. So far its Felix, Marcus, Aro, and I. It will be fun. Do you want to join us?" I already know the answer to this.

"Sure. I'm not it first." He started laughing. "I remember last time when no one could find you. You were outside all night."

"Aro already is it. He wants to find us. Just like last time, your not going to find me. I'm going to hide in the same spot as before. No one was close to finding me. Well I'm going to see who else wants to play." I gave him a quick hug and skipped down the hall. I couldn't find anyone so I went down another hallway. There I spotted Demetri. He's more then likely going to play.

"Hey Demetri! Aro, Marcus, Felix, Alec, and I are planning on playing hide and go seek tonight at night fal in the woods out back. Do you want to play with us. It will be fun." He gave me his stupid grin and nodded. I was happy this is going to be a fun night. My cell phone went off pulling me out of my train of thought. I looked down at the caller id. Why is he calling me?

**A/N: I hope you liked it I'll post the next chapter possibly tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or New Moon or these Characters.

A/N: I'm sorry its been a while. I've been working and camping and my AP summer reading assignment. All that's done now so I'll update more often depending on my reviews. Well on with the story.

Chapter 7: Jane's POV

_Last time on Bored:_

_"Hey Demetri! Aro, Marcus, Felix, Alec, and I are planning on playing hide and go seek tonight at night fal in the woods out back. Do you want to play with us. It will be fun." He gave me his stupid grin and nodded. I was happy this is going to be a fun night. My cell phone went off pulling me out of my train of thought. I looked down at the caller id. Why is he calling me?_

"Hello Jasper! Whats up?" Dead silence on the other end.

"Hello Jane. I heard about your little game of hide and go seek and was wondering if you could do me a favor?" He asked as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"Sure, what is it?" I think I actually suprised him.

"Will you record the game and send it to me? Alice and the family wants to watch. We all wish we could play but Carlisle is at work and the rest of the family are going hunting." Sounds fun.

"I'll do it. It will cost you though." I heard him sigh.

"What do you want in return? I dont have much." I laughed.

"Silly Jasper, all you have to do is come over and play tea party with me. That's all I want in return. Thats not that much to ask for. Considering, I'm going to be running around with a camera hidden in my clothes. I have to be sneaky, which won't be hard, but I still have that chance of getting caught with it. So you see, getting caught and suffering the punishment isn't worth it unless I get something in return." The other line was silent. I was about ready to hang up, thinking he was taking back the favor.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just nothint too crazy. I don't have much in me because Alice likes to use me as a Barbie whenever she can't use Bella." Got him hook, line, and sinker.

"Can you come over next on Monday? Thats best for me. I don't have anything going on that day." I gave him a minute to think about it.

"Monday is fine with me. I guess it's reasonable. I'll see you Monday when I come to pick up the video." He hung up quickly before I could come up with anything else. Smart man. I put my phone in my pants pocket and walked down the hall. The only person I can think of that has a camera that will let me use it is Alec. I knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I walked in. He must be out doing something for Aro.

I searched around his room to find the camera. I was starting to get impatient with finding it. The only place I still have to look is his underwear drawer. I opened it up cautiously, not know what I would find. Boys are unpredictable. I opened up the drawer and found the camera. I wonder why he has to hide it in there. I can understand if it was money or something but a camera. Come on, you can blackmale so many people with a camera. Which is exactly what I'm planning on doing. I closed the drawer and quickly left his room before he got back. I continued down the hall to my room to figure out what to wear so I can hook the camera into my outfit. Thats what I like about Alec's camera. Its small and easy to hide.

I looked through my closet and found a black tee shirt and a pair of black pants. Not only will this be easy to hide the camera, but it will be easy for me to hide so no one will see me. Last time we played hide and go seek, I wore an outfit similar to this and no one found me. I'm suprised considering that vampires have enhanced eye sight. I'm planning on hiding in the same spot as before. Aro past me at least twenty times. Everytime he walked by he was talking to himself. Some of the things he said was hillarious. Things like "I wonder what would happen if I ruled the world. I know Emmett dreams about taking over the world but I believe I would be better at it. Note to self: Must be crazier then Emmett in order to take over the world." I had the hardest time not laughing when he said that. If I would have laughed I probably would have been caught. Aro talking to himself is going to be great on film. Let the games begin.

A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry! I have to get up in like 5 hours and I havent posted in a while. I will post again tomorrow when I get home. The future chapters will be longer but, I'll post this so you have a little something until tomorrow when I get home.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned.

A/N: I'm so sorry that its been a while since I updated. I got grounded from the computer for two weeks. It was pure torture. I'm going to try update every story twice. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. Well here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8: Jane's POV

_Last time on Bored: _

_I looked through my closet and found a black tee shirt and a pair of black pants. Not only will this be easy to hide the camera, but it will be easy for me to hide so no one will see me. Last time we played hide and go seek, I wore an outfit similar to this and no one found me. I'm suprised considering that vampires have enhanced eye sight. I'm planning on hiding in the same spot as before. Aro past me at least twenty times. Everytime he walked by he was talking to himself. Some of the things he said was hillarious. Things like "I wonder what would happen if I ruled the world. I know Emmett dreams about taking over the world but I believe I would be better at it. Note to self: Must be crazier then Emmett in order to take over the world." I had the hardest time not laughing when he said that. If I would have laughed I probably would have been caught. Aro talking to himself is going to be great on film. Let the games begin._

The six of us arrived at the edge of the forest to get ready for the game. There wasn't many rules when we played. You can hide in the tree's, in bushes, where ever you want as long as you stay in the forest. I like to hide in a ditch with lots high ferns. It's a real simple place but no one ever looks there. It's time to start the game. I made sure that the camera was in place and working.

"Okay, you all know the rules. Aro's it first. Ready. Set. Hide." as soon as I finished everyone ran in different directions through the woods. I made sure no one was following me to my hiding spot. I quickly went through the ferns and sat where the camera could see everything. Now, I just have to wait for them to come around.

I waited fifteen minutes until I heard foot steps. Aro was talking to himself but he was too far to tell what he was saying. He came a little bit closer so I was able to pick up a few words here and there. He was talking about taking over the world again. When is he going to learn that thats Emmett's job.

"Maybe Jane will help me take over the world. Her power will be very useful. We could start with the Queen of England. Then we'll take over all the prime minitsters and end with the President of the United States. Once I take over the world, I'm going to turn everyone. That way the population rarely changes. How am I going to talk Jane into helping me. This can be complicated. She's unpredictable. She wants one thing one minute and wants something else the next minute. Girls are complicated. Maybe I'll put Alec up for adoption and tell her that if she helps me we'll get Alec back." If Aro puts Alec up for adoption I don't know what I would do. Alec is my best friend and he's my brother. I can't let Aro do that. Maybe Aro isn't going to go through it. I'll call and Ask Alice tonight. She'll know.

I heard a chuckle from the trees close by. I looked up and seen Demetri up in a spruce tree laughing. Aro was so deep into his thoughts he didn't even hear Demetri. Aro kept walking past me talking random thoughts. The second time he walked past me he was talking about some teddy bear that he missed dearly. The evening followed in the same suite. The final time he walked past me he looked up and spotted Demetri. Aro quickly climbed the tree and tagged Demetri. Demetri quickly yelled that it was a new round. I waited until they both left and walked around the long way so I wouldn't give them the proper heading to my location.

Demetri turned around and started counting. I took off in a different direction. I'm going to try to find another hiding spot. I looked around and couldnt really find somewhere. Demetri will obviously look up in the trees so I couldn't hide up there. I continued to walk around the forest until I spotted it. It is the perfect hiding spot. All the times I've been here in the woods, I have never seen this before. It was on old abandoned coal mine. It was dark and isolated. It obviously hasn't been used in a while. As I walk slowly towards it, I heard something inside of the mine. I walked in and there were bats hanging from the ceiling. Once I walked in they flew out. I hope Demetri does use that to get to here. There was a rock at the edge of the mine. If anyone walkes by the camera would be able to pick it up.

Foot steps were coming my way. They stopped outside of the mine and walked towards me. I let my guard down and now I'm going to be it. It wasnt Demetri who walked into the mine. It was Alec. I should tell him that Aro mentioned putting him up for adoption.

"Alec, Aro was talking to himself and he mentioned that he was going to put you up for adoption so I would help him take over the world. I don't want to lose you. Your my best friend." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Don't worry about it. Aro is going a little loopy anyways. He's mentioned this before when he was walking around the castle. He didn't know I was there to hear it. It obviously hasn't happened yet so I don't think he'll do it. And if it does I know you'll come and get me where ever I end up." He hugged me again. Then I remembered the camera hidden on my shirt. I should tell him I borrowed it.

"By the way, I borrowed your little camera. Jasper wanted me to tape the game. In exchange he's coming over to play tea party with me." Alec chuckled. We sat there for a while and no one came anywhere close to the mine. When the sun came up we decided to head back to the castle like we assumed everyone else did. Once we returned to the castle I checked my cell phone. I had fifteen missed calls. All of them were from Alice. I dialed Alice's number. It rang a few times and she answered.

"Aro is really going to put Alec up for adoption. You need to do something soon because he plans to do it next week." She actually sounded worried. I hung up on her and ran to Alec's room. I walked in to see him sitting on his bed.

"Alec, Aro is really going to put you up for adoption. He's going to do it next week. I have a little plan. Instead of Jasper coming here then we'll go to him. We leave on saturday. I'll call Alice back even though she probably already knows." I walked back to my room and got my phone. I dialed Alice's number again. She picked up after the first ring.

"When you come over your going to have to stay for a while. Esme already fixed you two a room. This is going to be fun. I'll be right there to take pictures of your little tea party. I'm so excited. See you in a few days." With that she hung up and I sat down on my bed and turned on my iPod. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
